Pinch of Love
by Harpwet
Summary: [Discontinued] "Idiot, I am your fiance." (Nakiri Erina x Yukihira Souma Fanfiction) (Sorina) (Shokugeki no Soma) (Food Wars)
1. Chapter 1 (05-13 06:38:07)

**Third Person PoV**

Yukihira Joichirou closed the shop for 2 days. Young Yukihira Souma was confused. They entered a fancy looking car.

"Pops, where are we going?", asked the red-haired boy.

"We are going to the Nakiri Mansion. We're going to stay there for 2 days and cook for them", explained the father. "Senzaemon-dono wanted me to cook for him and his granddaughter", he added.

"I see.."

"I wonder how she looks like", he thought.

There was silence for 2 minutes. Souma decided to break it.

"Pops, how did you became a great chef?", he curiously asked. The father chuckled at his sudden question.

"I became a great chef, after I met your mother. Sadly, she passed away.", his father replied. Confused Souma, not knowing what he meant, looked at his father with lost eyes. "Listen Souma, if you want to be a chef. Find a woman who you want to dedicate your cooking to.", he added.

"Where can I find that woman?", the clueless boy questioned his father. The father chuckled.

"You can tell it if she makes your heart beat faster."

"Like when she scares me?"

"No"

"I'm confused", said the confused boy.

The father chuckled. "You will find out soon".

They soon arrived at the mansion. Souma's eyes widened. The guards let them in and they were greeted with an old man wearing a yukata.

"WOAH HE IS OLD", Souma screamed. Old Senzaemon laughed at his first impression.

"I see, your son has the same attitude as you", the old man chuckled.

"Souma, go to the kitchen and wait for me. You can cook anything there. I will have a long chat with Old Man", said Joichirou.

"Hai!"

 **Nakiri Erina's PoV** \--

 _Apparently, grandfather invited some guests. He said they are chefs. I want to walk around the hallways._ _Wait, what is that smell coming from the kitchen?_

I looked at the kitchen. I saw a red-haired cooking. Are we in the same age?

"Etoo... ano... ummm...", I said. It smells good.

"Oh, you must be that old man's granddaughter. I'm Yukihira Souma, nice to meet you.", he introduced while reaching out his hand.

 _WAIT DID HE SAY OLD MAN_

I hesitated.

"Ah.. you seem the type of person who doesn't trust someone easily"

"How did you know?", I asked.

"Well, I have been on the kitchen since I was three and I have handled alot of customers. Strangely, I can see through what you are feeling. For example, I will serve a customer. If I look in the eyes of the customers, I can see if their emotions.

Like heartbroken, inlove, happy, sad, excited, tormented, abused, etc."

"Pops, told me I was weird", he said while smiling and scratching the back of his head.

 _He is so cute and cool- WAIT WHY AM I ADMIRING SOME ONE I MET LIKE 6 MINS AGO I AM NAKIRI ERINA INHERITER OF GOD TONGUE AND I WILL BE THE HEIR OF THE NAKIRI FAMILY-_

"You seem to be denying something"

"Nonono, I was just thinking", I defended.

He finished cooking. "What did you cook?", I asked.

"Furikake Gohan"

 _what._

"HOW DARE YOU SERVE ME A LOWLY DISH"

"But its not a regular Furikake Gohan..", he added. I turned around to face him. He served the counter I was leaning on.

"It is the Yukihira-style Transforming Furikake Gohan", he said proudly. "Try it"

I tried it.

 _ **It feels like there is a pianist who is playing a beautiful sonata while I am dancing under the cherry blossoms, bare footed on the grass.**_

A stupid lowly Furikake Gohan made me want to dig in a hole and hide in it forever when he asked me how was it.

"How was it?", he asked me with a giant grin on his face. His face is like 5 inches away from her face. _HOE DARE HE GET CLOSE TO ME_ -

"How was it?", he asked again.

"It is...

" _ **d**_...

- _ **elicious**_ "

 _WAIT_.

...I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY DISGUSTING NOT DELICOUS

"Happy to serve!", he said while he removed the white cloth tied around his head.

"Oh, I see you already met Erina-chan"

His father entered the room.

"Ahhh, Erina is your name... how cute"

 _CUTE?!_

I blushed.

"Souma, let's start cooking", his father told him.

"Hai!", he answered quickly.

I studied their similar features. Before I know it, they started cooking.

 _They are so in sync._

Me and grandfather are waiting at the table, while Souma and his father served the dishes. Apparantly, grandfather is already stripping.

I tried everything.

 _ **It feels like my tongue is brutally attacked by strong, deep flavors. I didn't know that I was smiling the whole time...**_ _ **I'm having fun..**_

 _Dinner ended and we went to our rooms. Souma is staying at the guest room. I want to visit him._ _Apparently, I like Souma but I cant accept it. My heart beats faster when I am with him. I never acted like this before.. I used to be high, all might, cold Erina but I can't act like that when I am around I don't know what to do. I know all of this because mother told me it is love. I should tell grandfather._

I went out of my room and walked across the hallways. Apparently, grandfather and Souma's father is still talking. So, I approached them.

"What is it Erina?", grandfather asked.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I only met him like 8 hours ago._

I whispered to grandfather's ear, "etoo.. umm... grandfather... I think I like Souma". Grandfather's eyes widened. It looks like it is filled with... joy?

"I know I only met him like 8 hours ago but I like him. I never felt this way before...It feels like I want to be with him forever even though I am 5 years old only", I added.

Grandfather swiftly stood up which startled me.

"I will now explain why I called you and Souma here, Joichirou", he said.

Joichirou-sama's eyes were filled with confusion.

"I wanted to make Souma and Erina meet. I thought they would make a good match since Souma's determination pairs well with Erina's perfection"

"I promised to myself that if they like each other I will let Erina marry Souma", grandfather declared.

"WHATTT ARRE YOU SERIOUS YOU ARE GOING TO LET MY BRAT MARRY A N-N- NAKIRI ERINA?", Joichirou-sama asked.

"Erina, confess to Souma later or tomorrow. If you don't want to be with him together, don't confess"

"What is confess?", I asked.

"Tell him how you feel about him and ask him about what he feels about you"

"Okay"

I walked away from the an adult blurting a hundred questions at an old man.

I knocked at the guest room.

"Come in"

I opened the door. I saw him writing something at a notebook.

"Erina?" "What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I don't know. What is that?", I tried changing the subject. I blushed.

"Ah.. This is a notebook about the battle between me and Pops", he explained. "So, what do you want, Erina"

"Eto... ano.. I want to give you something"

"What is it"

I gave him a red bracelet with a name on it.

 **Nakiri Erina**

"I gave it to you because I want to tell you something"

"I... like you.."

"If you like me too please wear it"

 _THIS WRONG ABORTABORTABORTABORT IM REGRETTING THIS_ \-- **(Senzaemon is looking at the window with Joichirou)** "This is too cute and innocent", Senzaemon said to Joichirou. Joichirou was crying.

 _\--_ 'yukihirasouma_exe stopped working'

 _Souma wore it and he is blushing like crazy. He basically wore it and froze. His hair has the same color as his face._ He finally moved and hugged me.

realization.. 3

2..

1..

My face lit up.

I heard crying men on the window. I opened and see grandfather on the floor collapsed (crying) while Joichirou (crying) is swinging in the chandelier, screaming 'ITS TOO CUTE IM GOING TO AGREE TO THE MARRIAGE'.

The servants were freaking out especially Hisako when she found I was not in my room. I can hear her screaming in thr corridor, "ERINA-SAMAAAAAAA".

Souma and I stared at each other and smiled. We looked at our red bracelets and we both have names on it.

On my bracelet, **Yukihira Souma** is written on it.

On his bracelet, **Nakiri Erina** is written on it.

The day ended.

 **Souma's PoV** \--

Erina and I played for the whole days, telling secrets and stories, tickling each other, running around the halls, feeding her with lots of my food and teaching her my little recipe.

And...

Its about the time we say our goodbyes. Erina was crying and her aide is freaking out. I tried my best to stop her crying by hugging her and patting her head. Pops and Old Man is hugging each other with happiness while looking at us. They are screaming, "I, 100% AGREE ABOUT THIS MARRIAGE".

Erina wanted to take a picture with me. We were alone in the picture blushing at each other.

"Don't forget about me", she said. I chuckled at her.

"I will never", I said.

"Goodbye, Erina"

"Goodbye, Souma"

I rode the car and forever waving at her in at the window.

5 minutes later, I whispered

 _ **I miss her already.**_

Joichirou heard it..

 _Souma, you already found your woman at age 5. You found it so early._ \--

 **Author's Note** ** _*INTENSE BREATHING*_** ** _THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE SUPPORT_** ** _I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK IF POSSIBLE_** ** _THANK YOU_** ** _FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Souma's PoV**

I sighed. "I hope that crinkled hag won't come again after tasting my 'Yukihira-style Roast Pork, Just Kidding' ",I said while wiping the white paint on the diner's sign.

"No matter what will come here, I won't let this shop shut down. Yukihira is the castle where I'll perfect my cooking!", I told myself until I heard faint footsteps heading toward the diner. I turned around to see who was it.

"Pops.."

"Did something happened?", he asked me while carrying his bag and putting a hand in his pocket. "It wasn't much. Some rude clients came by.", I explained while continuing wiping the sign.

"Souma". I turned around to look at Pops. "I'm closing this shop for two or three years". I fell down the ladder and it dropped at me.

"Why so sudden?!", I said while I tried to pick myself up. He went in the shop and I followed him. "Well, that's it. I have to apologize to our neighbors.", he walked away leaving me alone. I got irritated. "Start by apologizing to your son first!", I exclaimed. He sighed, "An old pal asked me to work with him. I will be bothering them for a while so I won't come back".

No way... that's just way too selfish.

"I'll go as soon as I can as I pack my things", he said while leaving me alone again. "Wait...", I said trying to stop him. "I will send you living expenses every once a month in a while.", he ignored me. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP", I yelled while closing my eyes. " I want to always... in this shop... to surpass my Pops!", I added.

I felt a small punch on my chest from him. "It's time to part, Souma. Go measure your ability."

 **-few weeks later-**

"Here huh?", I looked at the building while alot of janitors are passing by. "The buildings are bigger and more prominent than what I thought..."

- _ **flashback start**_ -

"A cooking school?", I asked him. "Here is the application form", he handed me a piece of paper. "Why do I have to go to that kind of place now?", I questioned him. "It's just right, isn't it? I'll close the shop also gives high school credits. Go study for 3 years."

- _ **flashback end**_ -

I sighed and approached a desk. I placed the papers on the desk.

"This is the building where the janitor and the maintenance staff are stationed, the hall of entrance is on the other.", the guy sitting on the chair told me. "Huh, there is an exam?", I asked. "Huh? Obviously. You are now here-", he said while pointing at the map. "-and the executive office is-", he walked really far to point it out. "-3 kilometers ahead.", he explained.

 _I sighed._

I finally reached my destination and I saw a rich looking man grabbing a teacher's leg and begging him, " I beg you! I will donate ten or twenty million yen, please withdraw my son's drop out!"

I called Pops as quickly as possible, "Pops, what is going on here?", I exclaimed. "Huh, didn't I tell you? That's one of Japan's best cooking schools, a superior elite school where less than 10% of the students graduate.", he explained to me.

 _Souma's expectations :_ _"Oh, I will teach you a really simple dish toda--y", the old woman said while shivering._ "Well do your best, Souma. At that school-", he was cutted off by American People speaking English in the background. "Huh? Pops, I can't hear you? It is really noisy. Where are you?", I asked.

"New York City at Manhattan Royal Hotel's VIP Reception Hall", he replied. I was confounded. "I'm cooking here right now. *insert weird American words*"

"At first, I worked on India,Italy and Spain. I came to the U.S. yesterday. I'll be cooking in a city on the east coast for a while. I can't follow up with the conversation.", he said. "Souma, if you can't survive on that school, saying you'll surpass me is a big joke!", he added.

I screamed at the phone, "I WILL SHOW YOU I CAAAAANNNNNNNNN!". "Souma, I will tell you something-". I hanged up. I continued walking. _I feel incredibly out of place here._ I looked around. I saw people with fancy cars and have like four bodyguards beside them. It seems like I'm the only one who came alone. I heard this was an elite school but to think it was too much. For now, I will go to the exam hall.

I saw a bench with an elegant man sitting on it while sipping a cup of tea. I sat beside him. "May I sit down?", I asked him. "Don't worry are you taking the exam too? I am Nikaidou Yoshiaki. My family owns a French restaurant.", he introduced. "My family owns a restaurant too.", I added. "What kind of shop is yours?", he asked. " Mine is a diner-" I was kicked off the bench. "HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO ME", he exclaimed. After he kicked me out, students are already talking behind my back.

Pissed off, I entered the hall. _DAMN IT LIKE ILL DROP OUT. I HAVE TO GET THE EXAMINER TO ACCEPT ME. Just what kind of guy will examine me?_

"I was entrusted with today's entrance examination", the examiner said while she flipped her hair.

 _That voice sounds familiar_. "My name is Nakiri Erina", the examiner introduced. _Huh?_ I looked at my red bracelet.

 _ **It's her.**_

Her aide said, "I will read the notification for admissions". While her aide is reading the admissions, she cutted her off. "Hmm, how worthless." "Let's see.", she said while picking an ingredient. "Bring the kitchen tables!", she commanded while Hisako is pulling the kitched tables.

"The main ingredient is egg",she said while raising the egg with her arm. "Make one dish, those who can satisfy my tongue will pass the exam", she said while leaning on the kitchen tables. "Since I'm in a good mood, I will give you one minute to withdraw from the examination if you want", she said while giving the poor examiners a mischievous grin. All of them left and I was remained.

"Is this okay? With this, no one will-", Hisako was cutted off again. "Didn't you see? They are all hopeless garbage. I won't taste my time on these kind of people. Is that the end of the schedule? I want to try making a new dish in my room.", Erina said. The poor aide's mouth was watering. "Huh? It looks like you want something? Want to try my dish?", Erina gave Hisako a cruel smile.

"That was quite rude, Erina", I said.

She turned around. Hisako went infront of Erina and blurted, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ERINA-SAMA BY HER FIRST NAME YOU-". She paused. Erina stared at me for a minute. She took my hand and looked at my bracelet. After realizing I am real, she hugged me so hard that we fell on the floor. Hisako was stunned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT ME AT ALL YOU IDIOT! I WAS SO WORRIED I CANT SLEEP MOST OF THE TIME!-", she started blurting insults for 3 minutes until she was crying on my chest. I ran my fingers into her blonde hair a couple of time and I finally spoke. "I'm so sorry. I always think of you too."

Hisako cleared her throat while wiping her tears. "Ano... Erina-sama, the exam...", the aide reminded the crying blonde. "Oh! Right..", she cleared her throat while blushing and wiping her tears. "Yukihira Souma, what will you cook?", she asked. _I actually have an idea._ "How about let's go for Furikake Gohan again? You haven't tasted it in ten years."

"Do what you want.", she looked away. I tied my white cloth to my head and approached the kitchen table. I prepared the ingredients and started cooking.

I heated the sesame oil in the frying pan and sauté chicken wings until golden brown on both sides. I put the items in a pot and turn on high until it boils. I skimmed the scum off top, reduced the heat to low, and simmer until broth level is reduced by half. I poured the broth into a container to cool. When it cooled down, I placed it in the refrigerator to chill and harden. I deboned the chicken wings and cut into sfrips. I made the egg curds. I cracked the eggs into the bowl, added it and whisked. I poured into the frying pan on low heat, stirring rapidly to create the curds. Once it was done, I moved to the plate. Once it hardens, remove the container and cut aspic into 1cm x 1cm squares.

I served the 2 bowls to Erina. I made some for Hisako too. They sprinkled it on the rice and ate it.

 _ **The feeling they felt was...**_ _ **They were godesses taking a nap on the clouds of heaven but suddenly they were carassed by angel wings and feathers.**_

"I remember this taste", Erina smiled. "Yukihira Souma, you passed. Hisako, tell grandfather that one brat passed. Call a car too", Erina told Hisako. The aide nodded. She brought her cellphone and contacted two people. The driver arrived in 3 minutes.

"Come on Souma, get in", she insisted. "Me? Are you sure?", I asked.

"Yes, stay at my mansion for a month. We have alot of stories to tell each other."

 **Author's Note**

 _ **OKAY WAIT ITS 2 AM RIGHT NOW AND I FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER :**_

 **I don't own Shokugeki no Soma nor its characters.**

 _ **I TRIED MY BES**_ _ **T**_

 **My replies :**

 **To HentaiLover018** **: I'm really happy that I made someone laugh by writing a story. And yes, I will try my best to write longer chapters. Thank you for reading!**

 **To zrekt23 : Yes,this is my first story. I am very happy that you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

 **To jeconiusli ****: I am trying my best to write longer chapters. Thank you for reading!**

 **To Teloch : Thank you for your positive opinion! Thank you for reading!**

 **To Lordlexx : Thank you for noticing my mistakes! I will be more carefull next time. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nakiri Erina's PoV**

 _I invited an idiot to my mansion. Bad things are already happening._

 _My favorite character in my manga just died._

 _The guest rooms are all filled._

 _I don't know how that happened even though we have a dozen of empty rooms in the mansion._

 _So, Souma will be sleeping at my room. On the floor, of course._ _and..._ ** _My_** **_picture with Souma is missing_**

I can't ask Hisako nor Souma. How can all of the things that are in my room, the picture is lost? I've been circling the mansion for like 15 mins. because maybe I dropped it somewhere while carrying my diary.

"Yo, Erina", he said with a stupid grin on his face while waving his hand. I can't believe I hugged him while crying awhile ago. I can't believe I love this idiot.

"What are you looking for?", he asked with a confused look. _I can't tell him that I've been looking for the picture of us which I worshiped for ten years._

"Umm.. nothing", I lied. I looked down at my feet.

"Are you sure? If you want to talk about something, I am here okay? ", he removed the bangs that were covering my forehead and kissed it. "You are so cute when you are blushing", he said while smiling at my red face.

 _This man will be the death of me._

"Want to try my new recipe?", he asked me.

"S-s-sure... Just don't serve me something disgusting!", I pouted while looking away.

"Yeah, yeah.. come on.. ", he said and I followed him. He was holding my hand. While walking, I asked him a question.

"How is your father?"

"Well, I have no idea but yesterday he said he was in New York City. He went to alot of countries already in the past few weeks.", he answered while scratching his chin using his free hand. We arrived at the kitchen.

I leaned at the kitchen counter. He was looking for the ingredients. "So what are you serving me?"

"Secret"

"Tsk.."

His ingredients are eggs, flour, water and oil.

 _So simple._ _He also cooked some rice awhile ago._

"Yosh!" He tied his headband, began putting flour and water in a bowl and mixing it. He peeled the eggs and... its frozen? He dusted it with flour and coated it with batter. After that, he deep fried the coated eggs in the oil for 6 minutes. The eggs started floating and he flipped them. He prepared the dish and served it to me.

(Yosh! - Yes!)

"Try it! My Yukihira-style Chicken Egg Tempura!", he said with a wide grin.

 _What in the world is this?_

I sticked my chopsticks into the egg and... **the egg yolk started flowing out?!**

 _The white has only just began setting and the yolk is perfectly soft-boiled! It's the perfect semi-solid consistency!_ **_Oh, that's why he used frozen eggs..._**

I tried it...

 ** _...WHERE IS THIS DELICATE AND DEEP FLAVOR COMING FROM?!_**

"Why did you come up with this dish?!"

"Why? Because its fun."

"Thats not it-"

I was cutted off, "This is my opinion but... I feel like those who recognize one **right** way will never go beyond and reach truly **amazing** things. But most importantly,

 ** _The journey's no fun if you know where you are going._** "

 _Before I knew it, I finished the dish._

 _I remember now..._

 ** _This is the kind of cooking I wanted to make._**

I looked at him. He was staring at me with his molten golden eyes.

"How was it?", he smiled.

 _Kusuo I forgot to judge his dish._

(kusuo - crap)

"Come on, let's go to your room and have that talk", I said while grabbing his wrist and dragging the confused boy into my room.

We arrived at my room. I sat down on my bed while he sat down beside me. He was about to say something but I was the one who asked the first question, "What did you for the past 10 years?"

He looked at me with an annoying look. "Are you curious about how I improved alot hehe."

"Shut up, idiot. I just want to know what you did after 10 years", I defendedwhile hitting him on the shoulder. _How did he know that I_ _want to know how he improved._

He chuckled while rubbing his chin and began thinking. "Well, I helped Pops at the diner", he answered.

He walked into the balcony and I followed him.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah.", he replied.

"If you have that much freetime, why didn't you even visit me once?", I angrily asked.

"I am sorry."

He looked at me and I stared at his glowing golden eyes. He came closer to my ear and whispered , "Erina". All the hair in my body stood up.

"I spent my years waiting for you, searching in the crowds for your face. I stopped breathing the moment you recognized me as you capture my heart again with your gaze", he whispered.

Before I knew it, I was smiling.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that from you.

I was scared that you would leave me."

"If forever exists, please let it be you."

 **Under the sky full of stars, he was staring at her.**

"Erina, can you be my girlfriend?"

"Idiot, I'm your fiancé"

 **Author's Note**

 ** _Okay wait i spent the whole day thinking about what should i add in the chapter._**

 **IM SO SORRY THE _CHAPTER_** **IS SHORT AF! I HAD SO MUCH TO DO THE PAST FEW DAYS. MY UPDATES MIGHT BE DELAYED IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY FOR RUSHING THE STORY I CANT FIND THE TIME TO WRITE THE DETAILS IM SORRY-** ** _*bows 69699696969x*_**

 ** _thank you so much for reading!_**

 **Replies:**

 **To Lordlexx :** **Im so sorry! I will try to be more carefull next time! Thank you for checking my mistakes. I already fixed it. Thank you for reading!**

 **To OsteoPoro :** **Yes, I will add more. I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head. Thank you for reading!**

 **To SWATangel :** **Thank you so much for your opinion. Thank you for reading!**

 **To My soft pillow :** **Thank you for you support. Im happy that you liked my story. Thank you for reading!**

 **To Guest Kiatr :** **Why are you in a hospital? Are you okay? Hope you feel better soon! Thank you for reading!**

 **To Guest Jules :** **I actually have no idea lol. I just feel like Erina is mature when she was a kid and Souma is mature because of his mother. Thank you for reading!**

 **To Guest Kritos : Yessss I will add more more more! Thank you for reading!**

 **To Guest Yuri :** **_Gracias por leer. Estoy realmente feliz._ Thank god my grandparents knew Spanish.**

 **To Guest Saviorfreedom :** **Im really happy that you liked it! Here is chapter 3! Thank you for reading!** **To w33hong :** **I am really glad that you enjoyed my story! I will not give up and I will try my best! (insert Asta from Black Clover)** **To HentaiLover018** : **Thank you for commenting again! I am really happy that you actually read my story again! (tears of joy) I will not give up! Thank you for reading!** **To NPGamer11 :** **I am really sorry.. I just didn't have the time to type all the details. I will try to be more carefull. Please continue to support my story until I get better! Thank you for reading!** **To CureCaligraphy : Thank you so much! I will try to be more carefull. Sorry for the rush. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Goodbye

Hello fellow readers.

I hate to say that I will be discontinuing this story.

 _ **But it's too short! We want more!**_

Im so sorry that it only had a few chapters but it was better telling you guys that I will be stopping than make you guys wait forever.

 _ **Why?**_ First, I realised that my passion for reading was slowly fading away. I failed to realise it for months. Second, I realised that my passion for the Sorina ship is as far as a big supporter and a reader. I would rather not write stories that would ruin their image and go out of character. It would just displeasure shippers. Third, I don't have any love experience. I really didn't know any romantic scenes. I wouldn't copy scenes from other people. I would rather keep my story original.

 _ **You shouldn't have just deleted the story instead of keeping it here.**_ I would like to keep the story here because I want to inform the people who have read my story that I have discontinued it. Every week, I get a message from readers saying that _when is the update?_ _this is so good please continue!_ _i would really like a new chapter!_

I would like to inform them rather than making them wait.

I am truly sorry. I don't even know if anyone would read this part anymore. I would want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading my story.

Goodbye :(


End file.
